


Lockdown My Heart

by TheLoneLunatic



Category: 12 Rounds 3: Lockdown, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, I tagged this as wwe and Dean Ambrose because it’s his character from 12 rounds, Like, there isnt wnough fanfiction for detective Shaw yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 05:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoneLunatic/pseuds/TheLoneLunatic
Summary: Based off the movie 12 Rounds 3: Lockdown.Officer Bright ends up stuck in Lockdown at the precinct she works for. She doesn’t know what happens as she hides in the bathroom, all she knows is she listened to her friend get shot. She ends up spending a lot of time with Detective Shaw afterwards and the two become really close.I suck at summaries. Also. There will be smut.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I watched 12 Rounds 3: Lockdown three times in a week and this thing happened.

Andrea Rose had been at the metropolitan precinct for only two weeks when she first met Detective Shaw. It was his first day back after a shooting that killed his young partner. She sat at her desk as she watched her only friend, Officer Taylor, take some paperwork over to him. she couldn't help but wonder how he was feeling after being back to work after seven months off.

She glanced at the clock on her desk and realized she only had a few hours left in her shift. Maybe, she thought, she'd get the chance to talk to Shaw before she left. Her first two weeks at the precinct were going well. Yeah, she was on desk duty because she was a rookie, but she would do whatever it took to be a detective like her grandfather. She could have worked at any precinct in the state, but chose Metropolitan because her grandfather was the chief before he retired. He was her biggest inspiration and she wanted to make him proud.

A chorus of clapping broke her from her thoughts as she watched Detective Burke walk in. They were praising him on finally taking down known crime boss George Fremont. Andrea gave a few claps and then went back to the paperwork on her desk. The rest of her shift went smoothly but about fifteen minutes before she was ready to clock out, a fire-alarm went off somewhere in the building. Looking to her left where Officer Taylor sat, she realized she wasn't there. Even more concerning, Detective Shaw was no longer at his desk either.

She tried to remember seeing either of them leave, but couldn't. Instead of dwelling on anything, she decided she would at least find Taylor so they could exit the building together. No smoke, she thought to herself, I still have some time. She spent the next fifteen minutes looking for Officer Taylor, finally running into her at the main doors on the first floor.

"Taylor, thank god I've been looking for you," Bright said as she finally reached her only friend at the precinct.

"I can't get my card to work," came Taylor's breathless reply. "None of the doors will read it."

"Shit, are you serious?" Bright checked her own card and nothing. The light blinked red twice and the door stayed closed. She pulled her phone from her pocket and was about to call the captain when she noticed she had no signal. Motioning to Taylor to check her phone, she moved around the room trying to get a signal. After a few minutes, she dropped her arms in defeat. Neither her nor Taylor were able to pick up a signal.

She ran to the nearest desk and picked up one of the landlines, listening for a dial tone. When she heard nothing, she dropped it back on the hook.

"No cell signal, no landline, the doors not opening," Bright began but before she could finish, Officer Taylor finished her train of thought.

"Lockdown." Nodding, Bright continued to pace, trying to figure out how a fire could trigger lockdown. "It wouldn't," Officer Taylor spoke, and she realized she had voiced her thoughts aloud. "What the hell is going on here?"

"I don't know," began Bright, "but i'm gonna find out."

Less than ten minutes later, Taylor and her are searching the ground floor when Taylor speaks up.

"Detective Shaw?" As Bright rounds the corner and begins heading through the door, she can see the look of dread on Shaw's face. "You're stuck in here, too?"

"Shit," she hears Shaw exclaim under his breath, "you shouldn't be in here."

"Are you alright? Are you bleeding?" Taylor asks and Bright just stands there, stunned. That's a lot of blood and she can't see any visible injuries on him.

"I'm fine, it's not my blood." Bright realized that Shaw had his pistol at his side, not holstered, but in his hand. For some reason she wasn't threatened. She had no idea why but she didn't think Shaw was planning to hurt them. Keeping quiet, she stepped up to Officer Taylor's back, silently giving her friend support, when she asked, "Then whose blood is it?"

Shaw gave a small shake to his head but answered in a flat tone, "It's Officer Meeks. He's dead. Not by me. Look," another shake of the head, "I don't have time to explain, you need to get somewhere and hide."

"Just put the gun down and we can talk about this, you're not looking very innocent." Taylor's posture had changed and Bright realized she was threatened by Shaw. She had no idea what to say or how to deescalate the situation. She began to reach for her weapon on her hip, and as much as bright wanted to stop her, she froze in place. Was a rookie really about to pull a weapon on a detective?

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Shaw began but didn't finish as Taylor began to pull her weapon. Shaw was faster and next thing she knew, her only friend was staring down the barrel of a gun. "Hand it over." Bright nudged her friend in the back, and reluctantly, Taylor handed over her weapon. "A taser, really?" Shaw gave them a questioning look before tucking the taser in his belt. "Look, keep your head down, get somewhere quiet and hide. With that he was walking away, leaving both Taylor and Bright confused as to what was going on.

Deciding to heed Shaw's warning, Officer Bright began to think of somewhere safe they could hide. Looking up and down the hallway, she decided on the women's restroom at the end of the hall. Ducking inside and dragging Taylor with her, she quickly locked the door and headed to the far back corner. Taylor seemed to have other plans because she stayed near the door, a strange look on her face.

"Taylor, please," Bright began to beg but Taylor just shook her head.

“I’m gonna find out what's going on. Stay here and lock the door after I leave, okay?" Without waiting for an answer, Taylor unlocked the door and slipped through it, leaving her friend afraid in the corner. Bright didn't want to lock the door in case her friend came back but what if someone else was in the building, too? If someone was in the building, her only friend just went out there unarmed. After fighting with herself for several minutes over whether she should go help or not, she got up from her spot in the corner and quietly locked the door back. She knew she was a coward but if something scared Detective Shaw, then that was enough to keep her rooted in place.

She sat in the corner with her arms wrapped around her knees for what felt like hours when the PA system activated. She heard Detective Burke mention Officer Taylor and her ears perked up. Maybe they were hear to save them? She listened as Burke asked about Taylor's age, how long she'd been at the precinct, if she was married and to who. When Taylor answered all of his questions Burke spoke again.

"Now Shaw, if I don't see you on one of these monitors in the next five seconds, you'll be responsible for another rookie's death." What the hell was he talking about? Was he really going to kill Officer Taylor? What the hell was going on here. He began counting down, but as soon as he got to two, the PA system went quiet. A few minutes passed in deafening silence when a gunshot rang out somewhere in the building. He wouldn't have killed her, would he? She cooperated and did everything he asked. Wanting to make sure her friend was alright, Bright got up and began heading to the door. If Burke did just murder her friend in cold blood, what would he do to her when they found her?

Swearing to herself, Bright headed back to her corner and sat back down. She cried silently for her friend. She hoped it was just a random gun shot but something deep inside of her told her it wasn't. As the evening continued on, more gunshots continued, luckily none close to the bathroom where she so desperately wanted to stay hidden. After what felt like hours, the power to the building was cut. That could only mean one thing. SWAT was finally involved. Still terrified to move, Bright continued to sit in darkness as the minutes or hours passed. She had no idea how long she'd been curled in on herself when the door to the bathroom began to shake.

Fearing the worst and imagining who could be on the other side of the door, she held her breath and kept completely still. The door continued to shake as someone was trying to open it.

"Officer Bright? Are you in there?" The voice was familiar but she couldn't place who it belonged to, so she stayed put. "It's Shaw. We've been looking everywhere for you." It took her brain a minute to catch up after the nights events but when she finally placed the voice to the name, she was standing from her current position. Stumbling on numb legs,. she reached the bathroom door, about to unlock it but stopped. How did she know she could trust him?

"How," she began and hated how weak her voice sounded. She cleared her throat and tried again, "how do I know I can trust you?"

"I'm unarmed and SWAT is out here with me. I've been shot twice and really need to get checked out," and at that Bright opened the door. Standing in front of her, clearly beaten and bleeding, was Shaw. He was with SWAT and unarmed as he said, and relief flooded her system, the force of it causing her legs to give out. Shaw, the gentlemen she knew he would be, caught her and half carried, half dragged her to the EMT's waiting outside the precinct. As she was placed in the ambulance, everything began to fade away. The last thing she remembered was Shaw touching her forehead and whispering "It's gonna be okay."

 

  
Waking up in a dark, unfamiliar room can be terrifying. After living through what felt like hell, even more so. The minute Bright opened her eyes, panic began to flood all of her senses. She was sure she was rescued last night but can't remember where she ended up. Pushing back the panic, she began to look around the room. On her right were several machines, one of them beeping relentlessly. With the light from the machines, she surveyed the rest of her surroundings. Bed. White sheet. Gown. Machines.

After what felt like hours of panic, she realized she must be in the hospital. That itself was confusing because she knew she wasn't injured. She then remembered everything going dark and figures she must have passed out. She began looking for the call button to get a nurse when there was a soft knock at her door. She jumped a little but schooled her features as she told the person on the other side to come in.

After explaining that she had passed out and woke up hysterical in the ambulance, the doctors had given her sedatives to keep her calm, but also causing her to sleep for almost twelve hours. The doctor explained they wanted to monitor her for a few more hours but then she was free to go. She wanted to ask about detective Shaw but figured she would wait until she was discharged.

While waiting to be discharged, she decided to call the Chief Kepler to figure out what happened. He explained that Burke and his team were dirty and Shaw ended up with the evidence to prove it. Not only did he have a group of corrupt cops, but Captain Matthews was corrupt to. When they realized Shaw had the evidence, the triggered the fire alarm and took over the security room, putting the building in lockdown so they could kill Shaw and destroy the evidence.

"Officer Taylor," she began to ask but the deep intake of breath on the other line told her everything she needed to know. "Thanks Chief." Hanging up the phone Bright couldn't help but think maybe Taylor would have survived if she went with her. For the second time, she allowed the tears to flow as she grieved for her only friend.

Just a few hours later, Bright was getting dressed in her very dirty uniform and signing her release papers. Figuring now was the best time to ask, she went for it.

"Is Detective Shaw here?" The doctor nodded and explained that he had to have surgery to repair the damage to his abdomen but that he was back in his room and the surgery was a success.

"You can go see him if you like. I hear he doesn't have any family." The doctor wrote his room number on a sticky pad and handed it to Bright as she gave her discharge papers back. Nodding her thanks, she read the number on the note, room 302, and went in search of it. Reaching the third floor she followed the signs that would lead her to Shaw's room. When she reached the door, she debated just walking in but decided to knock instead.

"Come in," came the quiet reply. Steeling her nerves and setting her features to neutral, Bright opened the door. Closing the door behind her, she stood silently at the end of Shaw's bed and took in his appearance. He had stitches on the top on his head and his left arm. "I added a couple new scars to the collection." She wanted to laugh at the joke but the reality was too grim. Just back after recovering from being shot, he was shot twice just because he was trying to do the right thing.

"Chief told me everything," she said quietly, pulling a chair to the side of his bed. She had no idea why but she felt the need to be close to him and couldn't quite shake it. Shaw just nodded as she sat down. "He also told me about Taylor." At the mention of her name, Shaw's eyes dropped to the hands folded in his lap. She could see the emotions crossing his features. Anger. Sadness. Rage. Grief. Regret. He finally set his expression to neutral and met her eyes.

"I'm sorry," was all he said before looking back at his hands.

"Sorry for what? For doing the right thing? For exposing a whole ring of corrupt cops?" Her voice was rising and she couldn't help it. None of this was his fault. He just wanted to do what was right, what any good cop would have done. "Sorry for saving my life?" Her last question was uttered in a whisper and she almost didn't think he heard her.

"Nah, I'm not sorry for that. I just wish I could have saved your friend, too." Reaching out, Bright gently took his hand in hers. She expected him to pull away, but when he didn't, she gave his fingers a light squeeze.

"She died because she wanted to keep me safe. She wanted to get help. She died because she only saw the good in people, even Burke." By now she was crying again but she couldn't help it. "I wanted to go with her, I did. But I was too scared." It was Shaw's turn to give her hand a comforting squeeze.

"There's nothing wrong with being scared. Hell, I was scared." Nodding, Bright continued to look at where their hands were connected. "Look, there was nothing you could have done. Burke was a monster."

"I could have gone with her," she interrupted quietly.

"And then you'd be dead, too. If you both died, who would tell the world how brave she was? Who would tell the world that even in her last moments, she wanted to do what was right because she was a good cop?" Shaw had finished speaking but she still couldn't bring herself to look at him. "Bright?"

"Andrea," she said in a small voice.

"What?"

"My name is Andrea."

"I'm John." He gave the hand he was holding a small shake, "nice to meet you." Despite the way she was feeling, Andrea let out a small laugh.

They continued to talk, although they avoided the sensitive subjects for now. He was going to be released in two days, so she decided she would visit him and be there when he got released. The doctor was right. John didn't have any family but Andrea would not let him recover alone. Just going home to sleep made her feel awful, but she was back at his side the next morning with coffee and donuts. On the morning he was to be released, she brought just coffee with her.

"No good snacks this time?" John asked as he took a careful sip of his drink. He wouldn't admit it just yet, but he liked having her around.

'Well, seeing as you get out today I figured we could go have a nice greasy lunch." John nodded and smiled, and Andrea felt her heart skip a beat.

Once John signed his discharge papers, and dressed behind the curtain in his room, they were headed for her car parked in the lot. The hospital staff offered him a wheelchair but he refused claiming his legs needed the work. The drive to their local diner consisted mostly of small talk. They were both off work for at least three months while they saw a psychologist. After that, as long as John was fully healed, and they were both cleared by their shrinks, they would be able to get back to work.

As they pulled into the diner, John's mood had sobered a bit. Not wanting to press, Andrea climbed out and waited on the curb. Once John joined her, they walked inside and seated themselves in a booth. They both stayed quiet, the silence not uncomfortable, and just looked over the menu.

"I'm not gonna let you spend the next three months alone." She had no idea why she blurted that out, but the light in John's eyes made it worth it.

"Is that so?" Not trusting her voice, she just nodded and hid her face behind the menu. John reached over and gently pushed the menu to the side. "I'd like that," he said with a smile. Andrea smiled back. She knew these next few months would be hard on both of them, but as long as she had John, she knew she would get through it. She just hoped she could bring him as much comfort as he brings her.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

The first month after John got out of the hospital, Bright and him were practically inseparable. The only time she really spent away from him was to go home and sleep, and eventually that felt like too much.

They had been eating snacks on the couch and watching random daytime tv when Andrea decided to ask what she’s been wanting to.

“Do you care if I stay over tonight? I’ll take the couch,” she uttered quickly before he could assume the worst. It’s not like John wasn’t attractive, because god was he. But she didn’t want to spend the night for any other reason than she felt safe in his company.

Okay. Obviously she had other reasons, like wanting to be close to him and also hating the time they were apart. She refused to look deeper into her feelings and just chalked it up as part of her trauma. If she looked to hard, she could ruin what they had going.

Realizing John was just staring at her, she cleared her throat, ready to explain. “I mean. Not in like that way but”

“Yeah, I’d like that,” came John’s breathless reply. “And you’re not sleeping on the couch. My bed is big enough for both of us.”

Andrea felt a blush creeping up her cheeks. The rest of the evening was spent making small talk until they were both too tired to move. John shut the tv off and began heading toward the bedroom. When he noticed she wasn’t following him, he stopped and looked back at her.

“You coming?” He held his hand out to her and once she took it, gently pulled her so she would be following him. He arranged the bed, making sure she would have plenty of space if she was uncomfortable with this. He dropped her hand, motioning for her to climb under the covers.

Once she seemed comfortable, he climbed in beside her and shut off the bedside lamp. A small whispered goodnight was all he heard before she rolled toward the windows and he assumed fell asleep. John hadn’t shared a bed with anyone in a long time, hell since he was in college. It took him a few minutes to adjust to the soft body sleeping next to him, but once he rolled over opposite her, he found himself finding comfort in her breathing. He closed his eyes and allowed sleep to overtake him.

Waking up the next morning, it took Andrea a minute to remember where she was. She thought back to the night before and smiled softly. She knew they slept in the same bed but she was sure they both fell asleep on opposite sides. Yet her she was, curled around John’s side, her arm wrapped around his middle and her legs entwined with his. She thought about extricating herself from his body but couldn’t bear the loss of warmth. Instead she snuggled in closer, hoping he would sleep for just a bit longer.

As luck would have it, her stirring must have woken him because next thing she knew the hand on her back began rubbing small circles into her skin. She gave him a small smile and headed to the kitchen to make breakfast.

The next week was spent exactly like this. They fell asleep on opposite sides of the bed only to wake up tangled in each other’s arms. And every morning Andrea would get up and make breakfast and neither would talk about their sleeping situation. They weren’t awkward around each other so she figured he must be okay with it too.

Andrea has just cleaned up after dinner and was putting away dishes when John snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She let out a small gasp but didn’t pull away.

“I figure, tonight,” he began, his voice low and raspy, “we can just go to sleep together. No point in denying how we been waking up.” He rested his head on her shoulder and she felt the smile he pressed to the skin there. She just nodded, a small smile of her own tugging at her lips. “Let’s put these away and go watch a movie.”

When the dishes were done and the entire kitchen cleaned, he arranged them on the couch, Andrea tucked into his side, a blanket covering them both. She snuggled in as close as she could and they settled in to watch some action film on tv.

Before she knew it, her eyes were dropping and she was being scooped up b strong arms and carried to the bed they’ve been sharing. She was softly deposited on her designated side, but instead of rolling over to face the window, she waited as John turned the lights off and climbed into bed.

Once he was laid down, she hugged herself into his side, arm draped across his toned abdomen, and a leg wrapped between his. Just like every morning, he began to run circles into the small of her back where his hand rested. She let out a small groan as she felt herself relaxing even more. Before she could drift fully off to sleep, John tilted her face towards him and placed a small, quick kiss to her lips. As he pulled away, she felt herself following him, her body and mind out of sync. He let out a small chuckle and relaxed back into the bed.

“Go to sleep, doll, we can talk in the morning.” And with that she rested her head back on his chest and before she could even think about the kiss, she was fast asleep.

  
Waking up, she realized they had changed positions in the middle of the night. She was now on her side facing the window, but John was tucked into her back, one arm resting beneath his head, the other around her midsection. She wanted to turn in his arms when she realized something was pressing against her lower back.

“Oh,” she gasped softly, fighting the urge to push back against him.

“M’ sorry,” John mumbled as he shifted his hips away from her. She grabbed his hand and pulled him back against her, grinding her ass into his still hardening cock. “Shit, don’t do things like that.” His voice was breathless and still raspy from sleep.

“What if I want to,” came Andrea’s quiet response. Without another word, John flipped them over so that she was on her back and he was resting between her legs. He took a moment to just stare down at her. He tried to remember when he fell for her but the minute they started hanging out, he knew they had a connection.

Without another word, he rested back on his knees and began lifting her shirt over her head. She nodded her consent and lifted up a little to allow better access. Once the shirt was removed, John tossed it somewhere in the room and just stared down at her. Feeling a bit self conscious she began to cover herself but John’s gentle grip stopped her.

“Don’t ever hide from me,” he practically begged. How could she ever say no to that face? She rested her hands on his knees and watched as he removed his sleep shirt. Tentatively, Andrea ran her hands up his abdomen, the muscles twitching between her gentle caress. John let out a small breath and pushed his stomach into her hands. She smiled a little and increased the pressure, dragging her nails down to his boxers.

She dipped her fingers into the waistband and loved the groan it pulled from his throat. His noises urging her on, she pushed against him until she could sit up, and pushed his boxers down his hips. His cock sprang free and she practically gasped at the sight of it. He was already so hard and they’ve only done gentle touching. She couldn’t remember the last time she felt this wanted, this desired.

Without anymore preamble, she reached out and stroked him gently, loving the noises he was making above her. She shifted their positions on the bed and laid John on his back, removing his boxers the rest of the way. It was her turn to just look and take in the sight that was John Shaw. She knew he was fit bit damn was his body gorgeous.

She bent down and placed a gentle kiss to the scar healing on his right hip, continuing to pepper kisses along both hips before finally reaching what she really wanted. She pressed a kiss to the head of his dick and his hips jerked upwards, searching for more. She chuckled softly and placed her hands on his hips to hold her still.

Without any warning she took him as far into her mouth as she could, enjoying the weight of him on her tongue. The groans and oh god and right there spurred her on. She bobbed her head slowly at first, getting used to the size of him before she pulled off with a noisy pop.

John made a sound similar to a whine but kept his hands at his side. She smiled, loving the fact that he was trying to restrain himself. She lazily strokes him while she kissed up his chest, finally planting a messy kiss to his lips. He kissed back with just as much desire, angling their mouths so he could slip his tongue in her mouth. As they explored each other’s mouth, John snaked his hand between their bodies, running her clit through the thin shorts she was wearing.

Gasping at the sensation, Andrea had to fight the urge not to rut her hips to get more friction. Sensing her train of thought, he pulled her shorts and panties aside, sliding a single finger between her slick folds. She moaned into his mouth and John swallowed every moan and mewl as he continued to stroke her. He circled her clit once, twice, and then his finger was inside her, pumping in and out slowly, the angle difficult.

He teased around her entrance with his finger while his thumb found her clit and continued to rub small circles around the sensitive nub.

“More,” she practically begged, finally pushing down against his hand. He gave a small laugh and removed his hands. Before she would whine in disappointment, he went back with two fingers, the angle a little better this time. He could only pump his fingers in the little space between their bodies, so she finally broke the kiss and leaned back, riding his fingers.

“That’s is baby, take what’s yours,” he loaned, one hand on her hip while the other was driving her mad between her legs. Without warning she climbed off the bed, quickly shedding her shorts and panties and climbed back onto John, her hips resting just above his aching cock. She leaned down and kissed him again, half tempted to ask for a condom but she absolutely needed to feel him inside her right now. She lifted her hips up, balancing with one hand on his chest while the other guided his tip to her entrance. John hissed and both hands came out to grab her hips.

“Are you sure?” She knew what he was asking and she nodded.

“I’m clean,” and John could hear the question hanging in the air and he nodded, saying me too, and with that she sat down, their hips meeting, sheathing him inside in one quick motion.

They both groaned at the sensation, John’s hands dripping her hips to hold onto some semblance of control. After taking a few seconds just to enjoy the sensation, she lifted her hips, setting a slow and steady rhythm. She began to ride him, bouncing up and down, trying to keep some semblance of a rhythm. Within just a few moments she felt her orgasm approaching and it seemed like her legs decided now was the time to stop working.

John must have sensed this, because taking hold of her hips he began to fuck up into her with purpose, both of them chasing their own orgasms. Andrea felt her walls begin to clench and tried to warn him but the only thing that came out was a low whine before her walls were clenching down on him, her entire body shaking with her release.

John’s thrusts faltered for just a second, before he was pumping up into her one, two, three more times before she felt him spilling inside of her. She never knew that would be something she would like, having never allowed it before, but feeling his seed spill inside her triggered another small orgasm causing them both to gasp.

Dropping to his chest, Andrea wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed both of them to catch their breath.

John was the first one to speak, rubbing circles into her thighs where they were still pressed together, “how long?”

“Hm?” was her groggy reply. She was thoroughly fucked out.

“How long have you wanted this?” Oh. That’s what he meant.

“Uh, since the first day I spent at your apartment?” She didn’t mean for it to come out as a question but she also didn’t want it to sound too forward. He just laughed and hugged her even closer, allowing his soft member to slip from her body. He knew they had a mess to clean up but neither could bring themselves to move.

“You mean we could have been doing this the entire time?” His voice was light and she could tell he was smiling. She began to smile to, pressing soft kisses into his shoulder. Instead of moving to clean up, she climbed off of his lap and curled into his side once more. The silence between them was comfortable, basking in the glow of what just happened. She wasn’t expecting it when John began to speak again. “I think I fell for you that day in the hospital.”

Another smile accompanied by another kiss to his shoulder where her head was resting. “I think I fell for you when I first saw you.” John leaned over and kissed her forehead, her nose and then finally her lips.

“I know we have a lot of shit to deal with, especially me, but with you by my side I know I can get through it.” Her heart soared at his words. She couldn’t think of what to say back so she leaned up on an elbow and kissed him again, trying to portray everything she felt in this one kiss. He must have understood because she felt him smile into the kiss before pulling away, placing another kiss to her cheek.

She knew the recovery process from something like they went through wasn’t going to be easy. But with John by her side and her by his, she knew they could handle anything that was thrown their way.

Especially telling the Chief about their relationship when they returned to work.

 

 


End file.
